


Un’altra volta da rischiare

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, new song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Story about how Ermal wrote his new song, what his inspiration was and what Fabrizio thinks of it.





	Un’altra volta da rischiare

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the anon who send me an ask about this. I loved writing it and I hope you will love it just as much anon! <3

_Late October 2018_

A day without appointments, meetings, performances or anything else. Today was gonna be the day where both of them could meet up and spend the entire day and even the next morning together.

It was early, but Ermal couldn’t care less. He was going to stay at Fabrizio’s house and finally spend some time with him. Maybe they’ll just relax on the couch, or write a song or just sleep all day. Everything would be nice, as long as it was with Bizio. Finally Ermal arrived at the Mobrici house and was soon met by the smiling homeowner at its frontdoor.

He let Ermal in before greeting him and closed the door. Once inside, out of sight of the prying eyes of the neighbourhood, he wrapped his arms around the younger man for a warm embrace. Both of them still hadn’t said a word, too taken by this moment. It was comfortable and calming, like coming home to something you missed very much.

 **‘’How are you doing?’’** Fabrizio softly said as they parted, only to still hold each other by the waist. ‘’I’m alright, but better now that I’m here with you.’’ Fabrizio puts the curly strands of hair behind Ermal’s ear, revealing those beautiful brown eyes. He kisses him tenderly, leaving his hands on Ermal’s face as he cupped his cheeks. A few more kisses were exchanged and then they went to the livingroom.

They first settled on the couch, catching up with all the things that happened since the last time they saw each other. Ermal said that he wants to write a new song and maybe bring it out in the new year, but he doesn’t really know what he wants to write about. Fabrizio told him about Libero and Anita, and how they were doing at school. He proudly tells him how Libero got good grades. And how Anita found her new fascination with hair and wants to be a hairdresser when she grows up.

Ermal giggles, that little girl is adorable and he absolutely loves her. “At least she knows what she wants to be when she grows up. I’m still asking that question to myself.” Fabrizio smiled at him, caressing his cheek. **“There's still time to think, another day to risk it.”**

_Mentre io mi chiedo ancora cosa farò da grande. Tu sorridi e dici che._

_C’è ancora tempo per pensare. Un’altra volta da rischiare._

Fabrizio always knows what to say and how to make it sound poetic. Actually, it could sound rather good in a song. Quickly Ermal reached for his pocket and opened the notes on his phone. Hastily he writes down those words, hoping he didn’t forget them.

And so it went on for rest of the day. Fabrizio would say something beautiful, and Ermal wrote it down. Though he didn’t tell Fabrizio he wrote his words down. What would Fabrizio think? Maybe he will think it’s weird. And besides that, he doesn’t even know what he will do with those words. Write a song? A love letter? Or just read them over and over again and let it stay in his notes?

No, he doesn’t want to make decisions yet. He will take his time, get some more inspiration and maybe use some of the words.

They had a lovely dinner. Fabrizio made his favourite dish, decked the table beautifully and even lighted some candles. Their conversation went from memories, looking back at their beginning, to now. How far they’ve come together, how they effected each other’s lives. How people are so eager to put their nose into their relationship, saying stuff while they don’t know anything about them. It gets Fabrizio a bit frustrated. You could hear it in his voice and the way he spoke. **‘’You know, people always say that they know about love. But I don’t need to know it, and I know why. Because I want to find out about it myself. I’m sure I don’t know everything about love. And the experience is nothing if there’s all still to learn.’’**

 

_Dicono che tutto quello che sappiamo dell’amore. Non ci serve e sai perché._

_In fondo è tutto da scoprire._

_L’esperienza è niente se. C’è ancora tutto da imparare._

Ermal was looking with admiration at the man in front of him. How is it possible that someone can tell something so passionate and for them to produce such beautiful words. Words that stay to its truth and words he can relate to as well. He stays with his eyes locked on the man, but notices that Fabrizio’s gaze has moved to the big glass door behind him.

Fabrizio made a loud gasp. **‘’Look outside, it’s a full moon!’’** He almost sounded like an excited little schoolboy who goes on his first trip to the zoo. He heard Fabrizio once say that he is fascinated by the night sky with its shiny stars and pearl moon. But he never saw him being so enthusiastic about it. And god, it makes him so adorable.

Before Ermal knew it, his hand was tugged at and being dragged outside. With wide eyes Fabrizio looked up at the dark sky. Enchanted by the thousands of stars, and of course that breathtakingly full moon. He looked at the older man from the side. The reflection of the moon caught in those brown eyes. Oh so beautiful.

_Quella sera in cui._

_La luna cadde nei tuoi occhi._

This is a picture Ermal would like to remember forever. To actually have this physically on a photo, capturing every definition of that face. The reflecting moon in his eyes, those round cheeks from smiling, those curled up lips slightly parted. Like he stopped breathing for a minute, totally forgetting his existence. Unfortunately also forgetting that it’s October, so it’s quite chilly outside.

Ermal wraps his arms around Fabrizio’s waist from behind. Giving his cheek a kiss and then nuzzling his face in the crook of Fabrizio’s neck. ‘’It’s beautiful Bizio. Maybe you can tell me more about it while we snuggle up in a warm bed.’’ He said, trying to hint to get them inside, hoping one of them didn’t catch a cold. **‘’Just hold me one more minute yeah?’’** Fabrizio said in such a soft whisper, how could Ermal say no to this?

He hummed against Fabrizio’s neck with his lips on the skin. Fabrizio’s hands find their way on Ermal’s, who are still wrapped  around his waist. Fabrizio’s warm hands on his, concealing them from the cold air, keeping them warm. But more importantly making him have this warm feeling inside. A feeling of happiness, home and love.

 

_30 December 2018 – Fabrizio’s hotel room in Bari_

Fabrizio greets Ermal in a tight embrace as the just man just entered his room. Meeting up after not seeing each other for a while is one of the greatest feelings. Their warm bodies pressed together, finally being able to touch, hug and kiss. And that’s exactly what they do. Their lips craved for each other, moving passionately until all of their breath was gone.

Fabrizio lets himself fall into the mattress, trying to catch his breath. While Ermal still stood there, showing a nervous smile at the older man. **‘’What’s up? Are you alright?’’** Fabrizio asked concerned. ‘’Yeah I am, it’s just that…’’ He pauses for a second.

‘’I need to show you something, or rather listen to. And I want you to give your honest opinion, okay?’’ **‘’Sure, what is it?’’** Fabrizio looked confused at Ermal who laid down next to him. His head on Fabrizio’s arm, turning his body towards him. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and puts the song on. Fabrizio is looking at the ceiling, concentrating on the song. He tries to read the expression on Fabrizio’s face, but it’s hard to do so. His face is just neutral. But then the first sentence of the refrain starts.

_Dicono che tutto quello che sappiamo dell’amore._

**_They say that all we know about love._ **

 

In an instant Fabrizio turns his head sideways, towards Ermal. His face starts to light up, showing that same smile he only gets when it comes to either his children or Ermal. He again observes Fabrizio’s face. That smile hasn’t gone yet, but now his eyes are getting a bit watery. Fabrizio doesn’t say anything, he just smiles, listens and looks at Ermal. The song is already 2/3 played when Ermal feels a hand creeping up from behind his head. He almost forgot in what position they laid, with his head on Fabrizio’s arm. He feels Fabrizio’s hand caress his curls, like he often does. Fabrizio comes closer, slowly rubbing their noses together.

Then the song is over and the room falls silent. A single tear made its way down Fabrizio’s cheek, leaving a trail behind. His hand comes up to Ermal’s cheek, his thumb stroking up and down.

 **‘’It’s beautiful. And haven’t I said some if those words before?’’** He giggled in disbelief. ‘’I kinda took them, I hope you don’t mind.’’ Ermal blushed and lowered his gaze from Fabrizio. **‘’I don’t mind, it’s actually really sweet, maybe even romantic.’’** He winked at Ermal who looked up again. **‘’And besides that, there are not many people who can say that Ermal Meta made a song about them.’’** This time it’s Ermal who giggles at the remark. ‘’ **Though, if I have to be critical…I like your part better then J-AX’s part.’’** Ermal chuckles. ‘’I was hoping you do.’’

Fabrizio gives him a soft, lingering peck on his lips. Then just like that October day at Fabrizio’s house, Ermal feels his hand being tugged at. Fabrizio makes his way off the bed, standing now in front of it.

 **‘’Play it again.’’** He whispers softly. Ermal does as he is being asked and plays the song again. Soon he finds himself in Fabrizio’s arms, slowly moving to the rhythm of the music. Just going back and forth, resting his face in the crook of Fabrizio’s neck with his eyes closed.

A wave of emotions suddenly come to him as he heard Fabrizio hum to the music. He can’t explain what he feels at this moment, but it feels amazing.

 **‘’Amore? Aren’t you scared that people will notice things in the lyrics? Because they clearly point at me.’’** ‘’I don’t care what people will think. I made it for you, so only your opinion matters to me.’’ Fabrizio grip tightens around him. **‘’And you matter to me.''**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and a comment would make me very happy! <3


End file.
